


happy birthday, Rain

by maxtothemax



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxtothemax/pseuds/maxtothemax
Summary: Hawk has one last surprise for Rain on her pseudo-birthday.
Kudos: 2





	happy birthday, Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the book Hawk, which is book 10. Sorry to confuse/mislead anyone who thought this would involve any of the OG characters.  
> Also, to my knowledge, the book didn't say how old Rain was, so I'm assuming she's Hawk's age. Hawk acted pretty gay during Rain's introduction, so...  
> This isn't a finished fic; may or may not continue it.

Once she was sure everyone was asleep, Hawk quietly nudged Rain awake. Rain made a sleepy noise of confusion, and Hawk shushed her. “Come with me,” she whispered.

The two of them made their way out of the sleeping closet, careful not to wake any of the others. Rain yawned and rubbed her eye. “What’s this about?” she murmured.

Hawk grinned in the dim half-light from the window. “I have another surprise for you.”

Rain blinked in surprise before a small smile spread across her face. Today the lab rats had celebrated her “birthday.” None of them really knew when they were born, so every year each of them got to pick a day to celebrate. Hawk knew she’d already outdone herself this year—she’d managed to get cupcakes for everyone. Half of them were crushed flat from being in her backpack, but it hardly mattered. It was the best thing any of them had tasted in years. That alone would’ve made the day legendary.

But Hawk had one more trick up her sleeve for tonight. This one was just for Rain.

She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she led Rain out into the yard of the Children’s Home. “Hawk, what are you—” Rain started to ask. Her eyes widened when Hawk spread her wings, and it took a moment to register what she meant to do. “You can’t be serious.”

“I _am_ serious,” Hawk said over her shoulder. “Get on my back.”

Rain pulled her hoodie tightly around herself, shuffling nervously. “Hawk, you know I’ve never left—”

“But don’t you want to?” Hawk urged. “Just once?” Rain paused. Hawk heaved a sigh and shrugged, starting to tuck in her wings. “Well, okay, if you don’t want my birthday surprise—”

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it!” She sounded irritated, but there was a tinge of excitement to her voice. Hawk smirked, turning back around. Rain climbed on her back.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Ready,” said Rain.

Hawk wasn’t prepared for the thrill that went through her as she took off, wings pumping powerfully through the air. She heard Rain gasp as they ascended above the city. Granted, the view wasn’t amazing—there wasn’t much to see in the City of the Dead that wasn’t blood, dirt, and grime—but the real treat was the flying. That was something Rain couldn’t do on her own, either, otherwise she’d have been leaving with Hawk all these years.


End file.
